yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
OreMonger
"he is just a misunderstood autistic guy q-q" -Drewbookman, August 10th, 2017 OreMonger was an Oldfaggot on 2b2t who played between the years 2011 and 2016. He was a well-known griefer. History OreMonger joined 2b2t in 2011 and settled relatively close to Spawn with his real-life friend, KingSplash. In 2012 he raided and destroyed Thefox's base at https://i.imgur.com/7i2KFdE.png .This sparked Thefox's longtime and very vocal hate. For the first 3 years he played with chat off and concentrated on playing minecraft. In this time he spent 50% of his time building and 50% of his time searching for bases to loot. In 2014 he started reading and participating in chat, and took on a public anti-bigotry stance, including using the username BigotryisBad. Oremonger's base lasted several years, until 2014. In 2014 Oremonger found Zach3379's dupe stash at Snacky's old Library. As the story goes, Oremonger found Javazon already raiding the base. Managed to kill Javazon, loot 90% of the dupe site before javazon got back (read as had a bed set within 40 minute travels). At this point javazon was very upset and was able to convince some that Oremonger and javazon were working together. Some even thought the two users were the same person. At this point Javazon hit Kammtown and a few other locations and was able to convince xcc2, Jacktherippa, stormtroopah, jared2013, iTristan, and Pyrobyte that Oremonger was working with Javazon or was him. Now none of that is true. So.. Popbob and 2 others had Oremonger's 2011 base coords from back in 2013 when they got 1000s of coords via the thunder exploit before it was disabled. Following the destruction of his base, he spent months creating new bases which, all were found via coord hacks and got destroyed. At this point most of racist / edgy / bigots of the server disliked him, and he was often harrassed by racists and bigots, which stemmed from his public opposition to racism and bigotry sometime in 2014. Late in 2014, popbob and iTristan used hacks found one of OreMonger's bases and asked to base with him. He accepted their offer, buying time to move items from his base, a few days later destroyed the base himself. However, when Branillon invited OreMonger to King's Landing, he found friendship and enjoyed his final few months on 2b2t with relatively no issues. OreMonger decided to quit in late April, 2016 and played on constantiam for about a year. Images from Oremonger's time on 2b2t: https://oremonger.imgur.com/ Videos from Oremonger's time on 2b2t: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLRFXEDRfFJGkAyNTmk9HCOdY-2PimaElz Other videos: TheCampingRusher - "KINGS LANDING BASE GRIEFED BY /OP!! | OLDEST SERVER IN MINECRAFT #29" : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cuY5o_SQlpA c1yd3i - "2b2t: Operation No OreMonger" : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSlY4PO492g iTr1stan- "Griefing OreMonger's Base on 2b2t": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzeE2U4jnuo iTr1stan- "Tour of OreMonger's savanna base before he blew it up on 2b2t" : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDzCEunn6Fg&t=21s Relations Team Veteran - OreMonger has no affiliation with Team Veteran. Team Rusher - OreMonger has no affiliation with Team Rusher. The Tyranny - OreMonger was enemies with The Tyranny. drewbookman - Oremonger was allied with drewbookman Branillon - OreMonger was allied to Branillon. c1yd3i - OreMonger was enemies with c1yd3i. iTristan - OreMonger was enemies with iTristan. jared2013 - OreMonger was enemies with jared2013. KingSplash - OreMonger was allied to KingSplash. xcc2 - OreMonger was enemies with xcc2.Category:Lacking Info Category:Players Category:People Category:Greifer Category:Griefers